


Wishing on The Clouds| Nagito Komeada x Male reader

by Makoto_1



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_1/pseuds/Makoto_1
Summary: This is a au where Hope’s Peak isn’t a thing.
Relationships: Nagito Komeada/male reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a au where Hope’s Peak isn’t a thing.

The suns rays shine through your window as you wake up. You scurry out of bed, remembering what today is. Today is your first day of your new school. High school, to be precise. You put on your uniform and glance at the clock. 6:30. Well, since it’s 6:30, you decide to take it slow and go downstairs. “Good morning, sweetheart!”,your mother said. “‘Morning mom.” you say.

Then, the house fell silent. You and your mother have never been on the best terms. Probably because of...no, you’re gonna dampened the mood if you think about it. “Did you make breakfast, or should I do it?”, you asked, breaking the silence. “The food is in the kitchen Y/N,” she said.

After breakfast, it was about 7:00, and you were already walking to school. Half because you live kinda far from school, and half because you were still sleepy and wanted to wake yourself up. As soon as you got there it was at least 7:21, so you went in. 

You didn’t notice who was watching you, to distracted by finding your classroom. “Hey, what are you doing,” someone asked. You turned around to find a tall, white haired boy leaning against the wall. “Looking for my classroom.”, you said. 

The boy came closer, smiling at you. “Oh, what is your home room?”, he asked.

“3-A,” you said, “sorry, I’m new here.”

The boy smiled. “No, it’s fine! I also have that class as home room, so I can walk you there. “Okay,” you say. As you two were walking, you asked a question. “What’s your name?” He looked surprised for some reason. Did he not expect you to ask that? “It’s Nagito Komeada, and yours?”, he asked. “My name is Y/N L/N.”, you say as you finally reach the classroom. 

How lucky am I, Nagito thought. A handsome boy... would want to talk to scum like me... I guess I really am lucky!


	2. Chapter 2

___________  
A few days passed, and there was one obvious trait that Nagito has. He’s lucky, like, really lucky. Once, a reckless driver almost hit Nagito, but swerved out of the way just in time. “My luck is just a coincidence, y/n,” Nagito said. You knew it was a lie, though. That’s why you started calling him your little leprechaun. 

Whenever you called him a leprechaun, he proceeded to rant about how despair inducing that is, but, you know he doesn’t mean it. He wouldn’t smile if he didn’t like the nickname. Another thing about him is that, if he’s comfy with the people around him, he’ll rant about hope and despair. He says that hope balances out the world, and despair is what makes terrible things happen. He also is a bit crazy. You have always had a soft spot for crazy, though.

Anyways, it was lunchtime today in school, and you two already picked a table. Whenever it’s time for lunch, you two don’t really eat, you talk to each other. “Hey y/nnnn.”, Nagito said, snapping you back into reality. “Huh? What is it?”, you asked. “I was wondering if you could come over today,” he said, eyes shining with anticipation. 

“Oh. Sure! I’ll have to tell my mom beforehand, though.”, you said. “Okay, anyways, what’s your opinion on-,” Nagito started. The bell rang which meant, it was time for class. Nagito frowned,”Oh well, see you then, Y/N.” wait... “What about directions?”, you asked. He smirked,”I’ll pass them to you in the next class we have.” 

...Yay! He’s coming over! ...All I really want to do is get to know him better...kinda selfish for scum like me...oh well, I can’t cancel now...sorry for burdening you, Y/N....


	3. Chapter 3

When you got to Nagito‘s house, you were honestly surprised by how big it was. The two story loomed over you as you walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. When he opened the door his eyes lit up. He clearly didn’t think you were gonna come. “Come in, Y/N.”, he said, gently pulling you inside. 

He glanced at your awe stricken face, relieved that you weren’t disappointed. “Come sit down y/n,” he said, sounding as though he had something serious to say. “I don't mean to sound rude but what do you want?”, you said. You were starting at Nagito now. He looked really... how do you put this... handsome. “I wanted to hang out today.” Oh... you feel stupid because that was obvious.

“What do you wanna do, then?”, you asked. 

“I wanna be your friend,” he said, he looked kinda... scared? Did he think you didn’t wanna be his friend? “I wanna be friends, too,” you said in response. He smiled a genuine smile. “Well... I have board games we can play with... I know that it’s boring bu-“ 

“Do you have chess?” you asked. He looked surprised that someone like you would like chess. “How lucky am I? I just bought it today!”, he said, looking pleased with himself. You had a look of determination on your face as you challenged him to a game of chess. “I don't know how to play yet, y/n. Looks like you have to teach him then.

Fifth game. This was your fifth game after the tutorial and you were losing. I guess you’re a really good teacher... for chess. “Oh, lucky me, looks like I won again,” he said. You looked at him and shook his hand. “Good game.”, you said, picking up your things. “Where are you going?”, he said sounding and looking sad. “I have to go so my mom doesn’t worry about me. I’ll come back tomorrow, though,” you said.

“Promise?”, he asked.

“Promise.”, you confirmed, waving as you left his house.

I wish you didn’t have to leave... I shouldn’t say stuff like that, considering how much of a nuisance I am. See you later, y/n...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty, I nearly cried writing this one TwT.
> 
> TW: trauma

_____________  
It has been weeks since that day, and you and Nagito have been getting closer. You visit him every day if you can, and the days you couldn’t would devastate both of you. You both were the closest of friends, and to be separated like that was just wrong. You both could chat about anything and it still wouldn’t be boring hours later.

When you thought about it though... it didn’t feel like you were friends. You felt like you were more. You didn’t want to tell him that though. Yeah, you did tell him about your sexuality and he didn’t seem to judge you but... considering how everyone treats you, you can’t and won’t take a risk like that.

It’s the weekend though, so you’re going to his house. Walking there doesn’t take to long, actually, he lives about 20 minutes away... you’ve walked longer distances. Being alone with your thoughts about him and going to his house is probably a bad idea, but you were good at acting. He was always a pretty boy in your mind. You remember that time when you two decided to hang out at a cafe. His outfit was cute on him, so half of the time you were hiding your face from him.

Little did you know, Nagito felt the same way about you. He just didn’t know how to say it without sounding creepy. He knew that he would always be addicted to how gently, smart, and kind you were. He thought that a nobody like him didn’t deserve your friendly smile. He would always think about how you two would look together. Holding hands, kissing, and... other thoughts. All of them kept him awake at night. He was sure he didn’t deserve you, but he loved you. He just didn’t know how to say it yet.

As you walked up to his house, you got anxious as butterflies clouded your stomach. He was sitting on his porch, looking lost in thought. “Hi, leprechaun boy!”, you said, breaking him out of his trance. “Hi y/n,” the boy said. While you two were going in the house, you couldn’t help but think about something. What he liked you back? Then you thought that he couldn’t have... could he? 

“What do you want to do today?”, he asked still lost in thought. He was clearly going through something, you just didn’t know what. “Um, watch a movie I guess,” you said, trying to figure out what was wrong with your white haired friend. “Okay then.”, he then proceeded to ask which one, which you responded to with... trolls.

Half way through the movie his eyes got watery as he started walking away. “Where are you going?”, you ask, clearly worried about him. “Oh, I just need to use the bathroom.”, he said dismissively. The direction he was going didn’t have a bathroom... oh right, you forgot that he has an upstairs one. So you waited for him to come back.

10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. He still wasn’t back, so you went to check on him. You went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door... no answer. You could here sniffling though. It was coming from his bedroom. You stepped inside his bedroom and the sniffling seemed to come from his closet. 

You gently open the door and... there he was. Nagito, the boy who always seemed cheerful was sitting on the floor, crying his eyes out. “Hey Nagito,” you said gently “come here.” He looked like he was frozen in place, stuck between his thoughts and his feelings. You gently pulled the boy into your arms, holding him as you sat on his bed.

“What’s wrong?”, you asked. He told you everything about his health issues, how he didn’t want you to be sad if he lost his battle, how his parents death impacted him, the words started gushing out. He didn’t tell you about his crush, though. “You’ll be okay,” you started, carefully choosing your words, ” you shouldn’t have to feel this way, and I’m sorry that I never noticed. I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need to talk. You don’t deserve to have the bad luck that you have. You have to keep fighting, and if you lose, I’ll think of all the good times we had, I could never be sad thinking about that. You are seriously the most wonderful person that I know and I don’t want to lose you, so if you give up on yourself, keep fighting for me, ‘Kay?”

What happened then was everything you ever wanted. In a matter of seconds, he went from being held to hovering above you, he looked at you and whispered,”...thank you”, then he kissed you. You were never gonna forget that day, the day when you lips connected with his. He was needy, and the thing he needed the most was you. By the time your lips had parted, he was panting like a dog, while you were panting at a more even pace than his. 

You wanted to stay over... just incase he had another breakdown. You texted your mother and told her you were at a sleepover. The rest of the day was spent with you two going wherever you wanted in town. At the end of the day, you two cuddled on the bed until you eventually fell asleep. 

Thank you for being here with me, Nagito thought. Even when I’m a burden, you stick with me. Thank you so much, y/n... I love you, I can’t say it but I really, really do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I had exams, so I couldn’t update for a while, but now I can. This chapter may not make sense, but it hits a little to close to home.
> 
> TW: abuse

When you woke up, Nagito was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. You wanted to get up and cook him breakfast but... whenever you tried to leave, his grip on you got stronger, so you waited until he woke up. When he finally did wake up, he blushed, but when you looked into his eyes you could tell he was going back to sleep. You gently got up and said,”Shh, this is all just a dream.” You pet his head as he slowly went back to sleep, and when he did, you went straight to the kitchen.

You decided to make pancakes, half because you knew how to do it from scratch, and half because he told you he liked pancakes. When you were done making the batter, could feel his eyes on you. “Hi Nagito.”, you said, still focused on the pancakes. “Hi y/n!”, he said as he sauntered up behind you, burying his head in the nape of your neck. He was clearly still tired.

“Hey, go sit down so I can make our food.”, you said softly. After a while, the pancakes were done. “Do you have any syrup?”, you said, searching the cabinets for the syrup. “Oh, I forgot to get some, I’ll go get some for us.”, he said as he went to put on a new pair of clothes. You were curious about if you two were.... together... but that’s not important right now. 

_________  
After Nagito breaking down, you kinda didn’t want to leave him, so now you were both at the store, looking for syrup. You didn’t seem to find any, though. You found honey at least. Now you were both walking to checkout with just honey, probably looking crazy. While walking to checkout, Nagito somehow found syrup, and it was just laying there. You both decided that you wanted the honey and the syrup.

After going to his house for breakfast, you had to go back home. Nagito looked sad, but you told him you would text him, so he’s not as sad. “Hey, y/n,” the white haired boy said while you were reaching for the door,”come here.”, he said. When you reached where he was at the kitchen table, he kissed you. “See you later, y/n!”, he said. “Bye, little leprechaun.”

___________  
Once you got home, the smell of alcohol stung your nose. That means he is here. Once you went in the living room, you saw him, your father, which meant your mom wasn’t home. Which means if you get a head-start, you would have enough time to lock your door in your room. You sprinted to your room, locking the door behind you. Your father’s legs were longer than yours, but you were still faster. 

“Open the door, y/n!”, he said, clearly drunk. You could feel tears stinging the corner of your eyes. You were hiding in the closet, in to much of a panic to call anyone on your phone. Once you heard the door open, you peeked out of the crack in your closet door and saw that he opened the door, and walked into the room, holding a belt. 

Tears were streaming down your face as you held your breath, hoping that someone would help you when you knew no one knows what happens to you. He looked everywhere around the room until he reached the closet. “I know you’re in there y/n,” he started “if you come out now it’ll be less painful.” You didn’t get up, you know when he is lying. You don’t know why your mother still has faith in him. You know no one believes you, so that may be the reason.

He opened the closet door and pulled you out of the closet, pushing you to the as hard as he can then... he beat you. He beat you to the point of you having bruises all over your body. He does this every time he comes over, and it’s only because you ruined his life. When you were born, he didn’t want you, he wanted to be with his side more than he wanted to be with your mother.

You cried yourself to sleep that day, just like you do every other day he is at home. You wanted to leave and go somewhere else, but you couldn’t. You knew that if you were to run away, your mother would drag you out of school and scold you, you’ve tried to leave before. You know somewhere you can go that she doesn’t know about though...

Something is...wrong. I don’t know what, it just is. It’s like s- oh y/n is texting me... that’s odd, he usually calls me. He wants to stay here... I guess I’ll ask him what’s wrong when he gets here...


	6. Chapter 6

You jumped out the window. Your house wasn’t that far from the ground, just a foot or two. You were still in pain, though. You had already packed the stuff that you needed, and you were sure both of your parents were sleeping right now. At this point, you memorized the route you take to Nagito’s house, so it didn’t take long to see the place he called home.

As soon as you rung the doorbell, the door swung open. Nagito’s complexion somehow got paler when he saw your bruises. He pulled you into the house as carefully as he could do he wouldn’t hurt you. He sat you down on his couch before closing the front door. When he turned back to you, you could see his panic stricken face more clearly now.

“Are you okay y/n?”, he asked, his calm voice completely contradicting his face. ”....I’m fine.”, you lied. Nagito didn’t calm down at all after that. He kept bombarding you with questions as he patched you up. “Do you need to stay here y/n?”, Nagito asked. “Yes... but I can’t go to school.”

“Why not?”, the white haired boy asked. You then explained the ordeal that happened previously when you ran away. “Oh, okay... I’m sorry you had to go through this y/n.”, Nagito said. You two stayed up the read of the night, you were both scared that your parents would know where you were. You eventually went to sleep, but Nagito was still up.

You woke up in Nagito’s bed and got confused when you were fully awake and didn’t see Nagito. You looked on the bedside table and saw a note and it read:  
_____  
Good morning, y/n! I had to go to school today since it’s Monday. Hope you have a good day! ❤️  
_____  
You’re heart skipped a beat when you got to the little heart he drew. You smiled as you got up to make yourself food, admiring how much of a good person he is. You decided to make yourself tamagoyaki, and for the rest of the day you watched tv. When Nagito got home he taught you everything you needed to know.


End file.
